yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/98
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 98-ذَلِكَ جَزَآؤُهُم بِأَنَّهُمْ كَفَرُواْ بِآيَاتِنَا وَقَالُواْ أَئِذَا كُنَّا عِظَامًا وَرُفَاتًا أَإِنَّا لَمَبْعُوثُونَ خَلْقًا جَدِيدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 98-Zâlike cezâuhum bi ennehum keferû bi âyâtinâ ve kâlû e izâ kunnâ izâmen ve rufâten e innâ le meb’ûsûne halkan cedîdâ(cedîden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. zâlike : işte bu * 2. cezâu-hum : onların cezası * 3. bi enne-hum : onların olması dolayısıyla, sebebiyle * 4. keferû : inkâr ettiler * 5. bi âyâti-nâ : âyetlerimizi * 6. ve kâlû : ve dediler * 7. e izâ kunnâ : biz olduğumuz zaman mı * 8. izâmen : kemik * 9. ve rufâten : ve toz haline gelmiş (toprak) * 10. e innâ : gerçekten biz mi * 11. le meb'ûsûne : mutlaka beas edileceğiz, diriltileceğiz * 12. halkan : yaratılış * 13. cedîden : yeni olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 98-Bu da, delillerimizi inkâr edip kemik haline geldikten, toz olup gittikten sonra mı yeniden yaratılacağız da dirileceğiz demelerinin karşılığı. Ali Bulaç Meali * 98-Bu, şüphesiz, onların ayetlerimizi inkar etmelerine ve: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" demelerine karşılık cezalarıdır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 98-Bu, ayetlerimizi inkar etmelerine ve: "Kemikler ve ufalanmış toz haline geldikten sonra mı, biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" demelerine karşılık onların cezalarıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 98-Bu, ayetlerimizi inkar etmelerinin ve: 'Kemik ve ufalanmış toprak olduğumuzda mı yeniden dirileceğiz?' demelerinin cezasıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 98-Bu, onların cezasıdır. Çünkü onlar âyetlerimizi inkâr ettiler ve, “Biz bir yığın kemik, bir yığın ufantı olduktan sonra mı yeniden bir yaratılışla diriltilecekmişiz, biz mi?” dediler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 98-Cezaları işte budur! Çünkü onlar, âyetlerimizi inkâr etmişler ve: «Sahi bizler, bir kemik yığını ve kokuşmuş toprak olduktan sonra yeni bir yaratılışla diriltilmiş mi olacağız?» demişlerdir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 98-Ayetlerimizi yalanladıkları, 'Kemik ve ufalanmış toprak olduktan sonra biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz,' dedikleri için cezaları budur Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 98-Bu, onların cezasıdır, çünkü onlar ayetlerimizi inkar ettiler ve: «Sahi biz bir yığın kemik ve ufalanıp tozduğumuz zaman mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?» dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 98-O onların cezalarıdır, çünkü onlar âyetlerimize küfrettiler de: ya biz bir yığın kemik olduğumuz ve ufalanıp tozduğumuz vakıt mı, biz mi cidden yeni bir hılkatle ba'solunacağız? dediler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 98-Bu onların cezasıdır. Çünkü onlar Bizim âyetlerimizi inkar ettiler ve dediler ki, «Biz birtakım kemikler ve parçalanmış nesneler olduğumuz vakit mi, biz mi yeni bir yaratılmış olarak diriltileceğiz?» Muhammed Esed * 98-Bu, onların mesajlarımızı inkar ederek ve "Demek, biz kemiğe, toza toprağa dönüştükten sonra gerçekten yepyeni bir yaratma eylemiyle diriltileceğiz, öyle mi?" diyerek hak ettikleri bir karşılık olacak. Suat Yıldırım * 98-İşte onların cezaları budur! Çünkü onlar âyetlerimizi inkâr ediyorlar ve:"Bir kemik yığını ve ufalanan kırıntı haline geldikten sonra mı biz diriltilip yeniden yaratılacağız!" diye dinle alay ediyorlardı. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 98-İşte cezâları budur. Çünkü onlar, âyetlerimizi inkâr ettiler ve: "Biz kemikler ve ufalanmış toprak haline geldikten sonra mı, biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" dediler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 98-Bu, ayetlerimizi inkar etmeleri ve “Kemik haline gelip, ufalanıp toprak olduktan sonra yeni bir yaratılışla tekrar mı diriltileceğiz?” demeleri sebebiyle onların cezasıdır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 98-Bu onların cezasıdır; çünkü onlar âyetlerimizi inkâr etmişler ve 'Biz kemik olup toza toprağa karıştıktan sonra mı yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?' demişlerdi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 98-Cezaları işte budur. Çünkü ayetlerimizi inkâr ettiler ve şöyle dediler: "Biz, bir kemik yığını olduktan, unufak hale geldikten sonra mı, sahi bundan sonra mı, yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" Yusuf Ali (English) * 98- That is their recompense, because they rejected Our signs, and said, "When we are reduced to bones and broken dust, should we really be raised up (to be) a new Creation?"(2304) M. Pickthall (English) * 98- That is their reward because they disbelieved Our revelations and said: When we are bones and fragments shall we, forsooth, be raised up as a new creation? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 98- Bu onların cezasıdır! Çünkü onlar, âyetlerimizi inkâr etmişler ve: "Sahi bizler, bir yığın kemik ve ufalanmış toz olduğumuz zaman mı, yeni bir yaratılışla diriltilmiş olacağız?" demişlerdir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *98- Bu, şüphesiz, onların ayetlerimizi inkâr etmelerine ve: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" demelerine karşılık cezalandırır. 99- Görmüyorlar mı; gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yeter ve onlar için de kendisinde şüphe olmayan bir süre (ecel) kılmıştır. Zulmedenler ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 100- De ki: "Eğer siz Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine malik olsaydınız, bu durumda harcama endişesiyle gerçekten (cimrilik edip elinizde) tutardınız. İnsan pek cimridir.(112) 101- Andolsun, biz Musa'ya apaçık dokuz ayet (mucize) vermiştik;(113) işte İsrailoğullarına sor; onlara geldiği zaman Firavun ona: "Gerçekten ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum" demişti.(114) 102- O da: "Andolsun, bunları görülecek-belgeler olarak göklerin ve yerin Rabbinden başkasının indirmediğini(115) sen de bilmişsin; gerçekten ben de seni yıkılmış-harab olmuş sanıyorum" demişti.(116) AÇIKLAMA 112. Bu ayette, 55. ayette anılan şeyler tekrarlanmaktadır. Bu ayette Mekkelilerin Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) yani kendileri gibi bir insanı "peygamber" kabul etmemelerinin altında yatan psikolojik sebebe işaret edilmektedir. Çünkü böylece onun üstünlüğünü kabul etmek zorundaydılar ve bir kimsenin kendi çağdaşı olan kendisi gibi bir insanın üstünlüğünü kabul etmesi çok zordur. Bu ayet şöyle genişletilebilir; "Bir başkasının üstünlüğünü bile kabul edemeyecek kadar cimri olan kimselerin Allah'ın tüm hazinelerine sahip olsalar bile başkalarına harcama konusunda cömert olmaları beklenemez." 113. Bunun, Mekkelilerin mucize isteklerine verilen üçüncü cevap olduğuna dikkat edilmelidir. Onlar dediler ki: "Sen şunları gözümüzün önünde yapmadıkça sana inanmayacağız." Onların bu isteklerine karşı şöyle cevap verilmektedir: "Sizin istediğiniz gibi dokuz ayet (mucize) sizden önce Firavun'a gösterilmişti. Onun sadece Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) inanmamak için neler söylediğini biliyorsunuz. Bu mucizeleri de gördükten sonra Peygamber'i (a.s) yine inkar ettiğinde ona ne yaptığımızı da biliyorsunuz." Burada anılan dokuz mucizeye A'raf Suresi 133. ayette de değinilmektedir. Bu mucizeler şunlardı: (1) Büyük bir yılana dönüşen asa (2) Musa'nın güneş gibi parlayan ve beyaz olan sağ eli (3) Sihirbazların tümünün sihirlerinin bozulması (4) Kıtlık (5) Tufan (6) Çekirge (7) Buğday güvesi (8) Kurbağa (9) Kan afeti 114. Bu nokta, özellikle burada yer almıştır, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler aynı iddiayı Hz. Peygamber'e de (s.a) yöneltiyorlardı. 47. ayette de şöyle denilmektedir: "O zalimler birbirlerine şöyle derler: Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz." Burada Mekkeli müşriklere, Firavun'un da, Hz. Musa'ya inananlara aynı sözleri söylediği ve bu konuda kendilerinin Firavun'a tabi oldukları bildirilmektedir. Bu bağlamda, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) büyülenmesiyle ilgili bir hadise, karşı çıkan bazı hadis inkarcılarına kısaca değinmek istiyorum. Onlar, bu hadisin Kureyşlilerin Peygamber'e yönelttikleri "büyülenmiş" lakabını desteklediğini söylemektedirler, oysa Kur'an bunu reddetmektedir. Fakat onlar şu noktayı unutuyorlar: Aynı durum Firavun'un büyülenmiş diye itham ettiği Hz. Musa (a.s) için de geçerlidir. Çünkü Taha Suresi 66-67. ayetlerinde şöyle denilmektedir: "Sihirlerinden dolayı onların ipleri ve asaları Musa'ya gerçekten debeleniyormuş gibi göründü. Musa bu yüzden kendi içinde bir tür korku duymaya başladı." Eğer hadisin sözleri Kur'an'a aykırı görünüyorsa, Kur'an'ın kendi sözleri Musa'nın büyülenmiş olmadığı konusundaki diğer sözleriyle çelişmiyor mu? Bu hadis inkarcıları, bu ayetin Firavun'un iddiasını desteklediğini mi söylemek istiyorlar? Gerçekte bu hadis inkarcıları, Mekkeli müşriklerin ve Firavun'un Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) ne anlamda büyülenmiş diye bir iftira yönelttiklerini bilmiyorlar. Onlar; Hz. Musa (a.s) ile Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) bir düşman gücün büyülediğini ve onların bu sihir içinde peygamber olduklarını iddia ettiklerini ve bu garip mesajı ilettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an bu iddianın yanlış olduğunu söyler. Fakat bir insana uygulanan kısa süreli büyü ve sihir de reddedilmemiştir, çünkü büyünün bir insana etkisi sanki taşın insan vücuduna çarpması gibidir. Bir peygamberin geçici bir süre büyüden etkilenmiş olması, onun peygamberliğini zedelemez. Aynen bir peygamberi zehirin etkilemesi veya bir peygamberin yaralanması gibi; bir peygamber belirli bir süre bir sihirin, bir büyünün etkisinde de kalabilir. Böyle geçici bir süre devam eden büyü onun peygamberliğine zarar vermez. Allah korusun, eğer büyü onun aklında ve düşüncesinde kötü bir etki yapsaydı, onun getirdiği mesajdan ve vahiyden şüphe edilirdi. Mekkeli müşrikler ve Firavun, Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) büyülenmiş demekle, onların, büyünün etkisiyle tüm düşünme yetilerini kaybettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) karşı yöneltilen bu iddia ve iftirayı reddeder. 115. Hz. Musa (a.s) bu sözleri, bu ayetlerin Alemlerin Rabbinden geldiğini ifade etmek için söylemiştir. Çünkü Mısır'a gelen felaketlerin herhangi bir büyü veya insan gücü tarafından yapılmış olması imkansızdır. Hiç bir insan, kurbağa ve çekirgelerin bütün bitkileri yiyip bitirmesini sağlamayı başaramaz. Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) daha önceden Firavun'u, inatçılığından vazgeçmesi için gelecek olan ayetle uyardığı da göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Daha sonra o felaket aynen Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) dediği gibi çıkardı. Böyle bir durumda bu felaketlerin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olan Allah'tan başka birisi tarafından gönderildiğini ancak ahmak ve inatçı kimseler söyleyebilir. 116. Yani, "Ben büyülenmiş değilim, bilakis siz çok kötü insanlarsınız. Siz bu kadar açık ayetleri gördükten sonra bile, inkarınızda direttiğiniz için helâk olmayı hak ettiniz." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *98. Bu, onların mesajlarımızı inkar ederek ve "Demek, biz kemiğe, toza-toprağa dönüştükten sonra gerçekten yepyeni bir yaratma eylemiyle diriltileceğiz, öyle mi?" (113) diyerek hak ettikleri bir karşılık olacak. 113 - İnkarcıların ağzından nakledilen (ve bu surenin 49. ayetinde de tam bu şekliyle zikredilen) bu söz, Allah'ın ölüyü diriltmeye kâdir olduğunu inkar etmenin O'nun varlığını inkar etmekle aynı anlama geldiğini işaret etmek içindir. Bu zincirleme inkar tuzağına düşen kimseler önceki ayette "körler, sağırlar ve dilsizler" olarak nitelendirilmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *98. Bu onların cezasıdır. Çünkü onlar bizim âyetlerimizi inkâr ettiler ve dediler ki: Biz bir takım kemikler ve kokuşmuş toprak olduktan sonra mı, biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?. 98. Evet... (Bu) şiddetli azap (onların cezasıdır) lâyık oldukları cezadır. (Çünkü onlar bizim âyetlerimizi inkâr ettiler) Kur'an'ın beyanlarını kabul etmediler, hasrın ve nesrin vuku bulacağı hakkındaki aklî ve naklî delillere iltifatda bulunmadılar, küfürlerinde devam edip durdular (ve dediler ki: Biz kemikler ve parçalanmış) topraklara karışmış (nesneler olduğumuz vakit mî?) yeni bir hayata kavuşacağız? Ha (biz mi) o zaman (yeni bir yaratılmış olarak diriltileceğiz.) Bu ne kadar uzak bir ihtimal!. İşte o kâfirler, Allah'ın kudretini hiç düşünmeyerek böyle bir inkârda bulunmuşlar ve dirilmeyi imkânsız görmüşlerdir.